To insure a standard of competency for our non-degreed counselors in accord with the current necessity for increased accredidation criteria, we plan to expand both our inservice training systems as well as increase of participation in existing ACTP Programs. Our Community Service people have an expertise in relating to the community, however, need increased training in the more academic approaches to counseling. Consultant costs and library additions directly relate to our training proposals. It is also essential to increase of local travel as clients are unable or reluctant to attend group meetings because of gasoline shortages, thereby increasing the necessity to visit clients at home. Our existing budget does not include patients costs. We have encountered situations where it is necessary to use Hospital facilities as there is no detox center available. We have an information, education, and referral mobil unit equipped with show cases etc., and room for counseling individuals. This unit is taken directly into the target area as well as for General Public Educational Activities. The unit is in need of repairs as it has become inoperable.